<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slapshot by samwhambam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581886">Slapshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam'>samwhambam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Score [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Riding, another fic where i shit on boston lol, david has nice chats with patrick's team mates, david helps him through it, david likes to watch patrick work out, hockey thigh appreciation, patrick bottoms for the first time, patrick is scared to bottom for the first time, vague allusions to internalized homophobia, you don't need to read the others to read this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/pseuds/samwhambam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was marvelous and David felt his mouth water as he watched Patrick swing a big hammer thing and hit a large tire with it. It was mesmerizing, watching the swing of Patrick’s arms as the hammer arched through the air. Watching as it bounced off and Patrick stroked the handle, grabbing it under the head as he swung it again. David could see the muscles in his shoulders and back ripple with the movement."</p><p>Another installment of the hockey bfs au that I decided we all needed. Patrick decides that he wants to try bottoming.</p><p>Slapshot: A slapshot is the hardest shot to make in hockey. The player brings the stick back to shoulder height or higher, then swings it down and slaps the stick against the ice to bend it, using that motion like a spring to then hit the puck hard. When the stick hits the puck, the player must roll their wrist and shift their weight to push the energy through the stick and into the puck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Score [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Swinging iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*looks at the timeline of the hockey prequel, looks at where this fic would tie in, time wise* *stares into the camera like on the office* *HANDWAVES EVERYTHING*</p><p>hi hello friends. I wasn't going to write this until the end of February/March but then those videos of Noah working out circulated the internet and HERE WE ARE FOLKS. 15K LATER. </p><p>I'm posting this in 3 chapters, just to try something new. i'll be posting it today, friday and saturday. </p><p>thank you tinn for all that you did for this fic. thank you for handling my freak outs and holding my hand when I needed it. this wouldn't exist without you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was something so simple, yet comforting about being in bed with a boyfriend. Patrick had turned to him once he woke up, smiled softly and hooked an ankle with one of David’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Patrick murmured in that sleepy slur that melted David, left him a pile of mush and bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.” David turned his face into the pillow, away from Patrick. He shifted back, opened one eye, but quickly turned back into the pillow once he noticed Patrick’s wide smile. “Too early for whatever you’re thinking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt the bed shift. There was a hand on him, then a whole arm around him, then lips pressing into his bare shoulder. David pressed his face deeper into the pillow, hiding his smile from a persuasive Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if I was thinking waffles? With fresh fruit and whipped cream? And a heaping side of bacon?” Patrick asked, his lips moving across David’s collar bone until he too was pressed into the bed. David peeked back out from the pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too early for that,” David agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick shifted away, back towards his side of the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get up,” David clawed at Patrick’s arm, hoping more than anything that Patrick would cuddle back into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta make food,” Patrick grasped onto David’s flying hand and pressed a kiss to David’s skin before dropping it back onto the bed. “Come downstairs soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David kept quiet, making Patrick wait, perched on the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I wanted breakfast in bed?” David asked. He pulled the covers up, tucking them underneath his chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can do that,” Patrick nodded his head. “But I’ll miss you while I’m down there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good thing distance makes the heart grow fonder,” David teased. He sat up though, letting the covers pool around his waist. “But you gotta get up first, because I want to watch you get up and get dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick just stood up, shook his head and grabbed the sweats and hoodie he had abandoned the night before. He crawled back onto the bed, pressed a kiss to David’s temple and then left, singing loudly as he ran down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David joined him, ten minutes later in a pair of drop crotch shorts, his uggs and a dark blue, Toronto Maple Leafs shirt. There was soft music playing throughout the first floor of the house and a mug of coffee waiting on the kitchen island for him. He sat on a stool and watched as Patrick whisked batter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a tray of raw bacon resting on top of the stove and David considered asking Patrick to throw another two pieces on it. Patrick was getting ready for the season. Which meant lots of gym time and food and David hated reaching for a food item, only to realize that his boyfriend had already taken the last piece and the crumbs with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David picked up his phone, stared at the screen for a second before he put it back down, choosing instead to watch as Patrick shuffled around the kitchen. He shimmied his hips as he moved, singing along as a Cabaret song started. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David thought. They hadn’t officially been boyfriends for long, everything was still so exciting and real, more than David could ever envision for himself, but it was all he could see himself wanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s phone beeped and David furrowed his brows are the interruption. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have an instagram notification?” David pushed Patrick’s phone closer to where Patrick was standing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you check it?” Patrick asked as he opened the oven door, right as it beeped. He pushed the tray in and David picked up the phone, holding it gingerly as he typed in the passcode. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got tagged in a video?” David clicked on the notification, unsure of the content until it started playing. “Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Patrick dropped the bowl onto the counter before he circled the island, coming up to stand behind David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was marvelous and David felt his mouth water as he watched Patrick swing a big hammer thing and hit a large tire with it. It was mesmerizing, watching the swing of Patrick’s arms as the hammer arched through the air. Watching as it bounced off and Patrick stroked the handle, grabbing it under the head as he swung it again. David could see the muscles in his shoulders and back ripple with the movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick?” David felt hot, like his skin was on fire. Like instead of swinging a hammer, Patrick was lighting a match and he could feel the flames through the phone. “Are there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there more of these?” David finished. “Please tell me there are more.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick just chuckled as he walked back to the waffle iron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick?!” David asked. He put down Patrick’s phone, only to pick his own up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s that video series I shot with the gym I go to. I told you about it?” Patrick offered. He poured the batter on the iron, but David didn’t pay him any mind, not when he had an instagram account to stalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David scrolled through the pictures, stopping on any video he thought Patrick might be in. When the search turned out to be uneventful, he scrolled back to the top, favorited the video and reposted it to his story with a bunch of heart eyed emojis and a caption of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘my boyfriend looks so fucking good’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>#Brewer13’. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He made sure to tag Patrick, the gym and the Maple Leafs because everyone needed to see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait,” David put his phone down. “Why don’t you work out in your garage? I know you have a bunch of gym stuff there. Weights and other things that you would look hot lifting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick shrugged. “I have better workouts at the gym. I like working out with everyone there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but if you worked out here, you wouldn’t need to wear a shirt,” David trailed off. Patrick turned to narrow his eyes at David. “And I could get you little shorts to wear…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David could see it now, all those muscles rippling and glistening. He bit his lip, lost in the fantasy. If he asked, he bet Patrick would do it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s more videos,” Patrick said as he turned the crank on the waffle maker until it was right-side up. “One for each day of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David groaned at the idea of having to wait a </span>
  <em>
    <span>full day </span>
  </em>
  <span>for the next video. He watched Patrick lift the waffle from the iron and place it on a plate. He poured another one, leaving it to cook while he pulled a carton of strawberries from the fridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a proposition for you,” David said. He slid off his seat and came around to Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it involve helping me with breakfast?” Patrick asked as he moved past David to wash the fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it does involve you doing stuff,” David countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t see how that’s related to you helping me with breakfast,” Patrick countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you wanted to do your work out for today here, and shed some of the clothes, I’d be willing to watch you,” David said as he tilted his head back, playing up his own sacrifice. “Then there might be a situation where I could potentially help you with something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like re-racking the weights?” Patrick asked. He paused as his knife sliced through a berry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like, I’d definitely be really horny afterwards and then I would suck your dick,” David clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you work out with me? Then we could both be really horny afterwards?” Patrick countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, nope,” David shook his head violently as he wrung his fingers together in front of his chest. “Not ready for the level of insecurity that would come from working out with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick just shook his head and opened his mouth, ready to make a remark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not looking for validation right now,” David cut him off. “Just please say that you’ll do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” David cheered. “You won’t regret this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David thought it was a good idea, to get Patrick to do this for him, but Patrick was sweating, half naked as he started the weight training portion of his workout and David was ready to have a panic attack as he watched Patrick stretch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a warm up,” Patrick explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do now?” David asked. He held out his water bottle, preening as Patrick thanked him and took a swig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is squats, deadlifts and bench presses,” Patrick handed the water bottle back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Squats?” David asked. He wasn’t going to survive this. Patrick was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick sidled up next to David on the workout bench he was sitting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deadlifts are the--” David trailed off, not sure what they are. Patrick just tilted his head at him. “They’re the, uh, you pick up heavy stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled. “More or less, yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, feel free to fuck me now,” David grasped at Patrick’s bare thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta work out first,” Patrick winked, that </span>
  <em>
    <span>little shit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David watched him fiddle with the weight stand, where he put weights on a bar, used some weird clips and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patrick was squatting effortlessly, his thighs tense as he stood and David watched with hungry eyes as Patrick moved down. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David was slightly angry with himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why had they never done this before? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the negroni he had made and brought into the garage and sipped as Patrick put the weight back on the stand-thing. Patrick had rolled his eyes at David’s early afternoon decision, but there was </span>
  <em>
    <span>some part of the world </span>
  </em>
  <span>that had already passed into </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy hour </span>
  </em>
  <span>and it was rude, Patrick, to not move through time with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick put more weight on the bar and David was </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was on fire, because Patrick still didn’t look affected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David counted along, in an effort to keep the buzzing underneath his skin to a minimum. Patrick added even more weight to the bar and this time, it wasn’t as effortless. David bit his lip as he watched Patrick’s muscles strain against his skin, working to keep Patrick moving smoothly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, this is hot,” David muttered under his breath, or at least he thought it was under his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stood and moved forward, putting the bar on the little stick things with a grunt. He wiped at his face and neck with the towel he brought out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I would also appreciate it if the roles were reversed,” Patrick said as he walked to where David was sitting. He stopped in front of him and lowered himself to his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s unlikely to ever happen,” David teased. Patrick put his hands on the bench, once on each side of David’s hip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Patrick leaned forward and dragged his nose along David’s jaw, peppering soft kisses along David’s neck. “I would love to see you sweat. See you all strong and focused.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His teeth tugged on David’s earlobe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he loved when Patrick did that, when his breath ghosted over David’s skin as he bit and </span>
  <em>
    <span>tugged. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” David gasped. He put down his negroni and grabbed at Patrick’s shoulders, a whine of frustration tore itself out of his throat as his fingertips slid against the slick skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get you tiny shorts that barely cover anything,” Patric murmured. His lips were so close to David’s, but still so far away and David wanted to hear what else he had to say. “And just watch you move. You know how I like to watch you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt his stomach swoop as Patrick’s voice hitched lower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then afterwards, after you’re all sweaty and disheveled, you could turn around, lean back on the bar and touch yourself for me,” Patrick moved a hand and slid his fingers underneath the ripped denim covering David’s knees. His skin was on fire where Patrick touched him and that wasn’t fair. “Wanna watch you come for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” David moved to undo his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s eyes were hot and full of desire, but that teasing lilt was back on his lips and that spelled trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But tonight,” Patrick said. He was blushing and David knew he wanted this right here, right now, but he was reeling in every bit of self control, just to mess with David and that was villainous. “Right now, I gotta finish my workout.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick stood and paused as he chuckled, turned and shook his head at David in the mirror that lined the garage wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s phone buzzed in his pocket when Patrick added even more weight to the bar. He ignored the vibrations, choosing instead to pick up his drink and bite at the straw. They stopped and he sighed happily as Patrick started to squat again. It was exhilarating, watching Patrick’s muscles work, watching him focus on his movements, seeing Patrick struggle, just a little bit and hearing the soft noises Patrick made as he stood fully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzed again and David pulled it out of his pocket, ready to turn it off and throw it to the other side of the garage, but the call from Stevie ended before he could and his lock screen lit up with incoming texts. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slight emergency.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, I wouldn’t categorize it as an emergency, but you might. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There is an issue with the warehouse that’s storing your designs...you might want to come to the office :(</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David froze, drink halfway to his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was another text. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please. Just let me know when you’re on your way. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” David muttered. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>clunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then Patrick was in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go,” David said as he stood up, the texts a bucket of ice water that was poured on him with absolutely no warning. “Something happened with a warehouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right now?” Patrick’s hands were on David’s jaw, angling him for a kiss. There was a pout on his lips and David kissed him a second time, and then a third, just to try to wipe the disappointment off of Patrick’s face. “Let me know that everything’s okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David nodded and kissed Patrick again. “You looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good and we will be revisiting this later once I take care of whatever happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay David,” Patrick laughed. David regretfully stepped away, with one more kiss and a promise to see him later. But Patrick caught his hand, pulled him back for a final, lingering, hot kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gotta go,” David groaned as he backed up, away from Patrick’s lethal arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, David!” Patrick called out to him as David left the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was finally home, much later than he anticipated and he was exhausted. But he was home and Patrick had asked to come over, promising a pizza and cuddles and David had agreed quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was still at least another 10 minutes away when David’s phone pinged with a text from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Talked to the lady in charge of social media for the gym and she let me have these advance screenings. Enjoy </span>
  </em>
  <span>❤️</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then 6 more videos popped up. David felt his eyes widen as he clicked on the first one; a sequence of back exercises that had David’s mouth watering. Then a bicep centered video played, then an ab video, then one titled a full body workout where he was dragging something tied to the end of a rope. That one was David’s favorite, there were some prime muscle shots and he would be watching that one again before bed. There was a leg day one that included an ass shot that made David want to sink his teeth into. David skipped the one that looked like an interview and watched the last one. It was a video of Patrick on the ice, doing skating exercises then just being goofy and maybe this </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> is his favorite. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>These are erotic. You could sell these for a lot of money. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David replied. He walked around his kitchen, pulling plates and cups from the cabinets, just waiting for Patrick to finally arrive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” David gasped as he finally pulled Patrick into his apartment and into him for a kiss, careful to not knock the box of pizza out of his hand. He let Patrick move him towards the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those videos should come with a safety warning,” David chided. Patrick laughed, breaking the kiss to put his haul down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza later?” Patrick asked as he pulled David back into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza later,” David confirmed. He kissed Patrick slow and deep as he wrapped his long arms around Patricks neck and started to move backwards, avoiding furniture as they went. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, David,” Patrick gasped as David bit at the skin of Patrick’s throat. Patrick’s hands gripped at David’s shoulders as David led him through his penthouse. “Take your sweater off. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David let go of Patrick, grabbing the fabric at the back of his neck to pull the sweater off, but Patrick’s hands were still on him, rendering it impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to see me naked, Patrick?” David asked, words gentle. He let go of his sweater to cover Patrick’s hands with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick shuddered. “Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you need to let go of me,” David unclenched Patrick’s fingers from his shirt. “Sit on the bed. You need a second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pushed Patrick in the direction of the bed and watched as Patrick let himself fall back onto the bed and lean back on his hands. His cheeks were red, eyes lidded as he chewed on his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I’ve been thinking about this all day,” Patrick murmured from below, his face up and eyes trained on David. His chest rose and fell rapidly. He stumbled over his words, like they were all trying to get out before the others. “Thought about getting you naked. About you touching me. Sucking my cock.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deep breaths Patrick,” David murmured. He watched Patrick’s chest rise and fall rapidly, waiting until it slowed down a beat before he pulled his sweater and shirt off, letting them fall to the ground next to him. Patrick let out a loud groan. David watched as Patrick shifted his weight and brought one hand down to stroke himself over his jeans. “Your shirt too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sat up quickly, his shaking hands were clumsy on his buttons and David </span>
  <em>
    <span>tsk’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me help you,” David reached out, bending down to reach Patrick better, and smoothed his hands over Patrick’s and gently nudged them out of the way. He unbuttoned each one slowly and with care, exposing more and more of Patrick’s heated skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pants, David,” Patrick stuttered. “Take them off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stood up straight and when he did, Patrick moved with him, sitting up fully. He reached out, quivering fingers fumbled with the button on David’s pants and David covered Patrick’s hands with his own, moving them to make quick work of David’s pants. David stepped out of them, pulled off his socks and pushed Patrick back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was panting by the time David got him half naked, skin freckled with clusters of red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” David whispered. He lowered himself onto the floor, pausing with his knees just an inch off the ground. “Can you grab me a pillow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick laid back down and stretched an arm up to grab one of the pillows at the head of David’s bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David dropped his head forward onto one of Patrick’s knees at the sight of Patrick all stretched out before him. David ran his hands up Patrick’s legs, fingering the curves of Patrick’s muscles, dipping into the valleys between ropes of quad muscles and back down to trace fingertips along the lines of Patrick’s knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick whispered as he shivered under David’s touch. He threw a pillow down to David. David ignored it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He skimmed over Patrick’s dark blue briefs, the elastic dug into Patrick’s skin and David’s mouth watered at the image of Patrick already so hard and straining against the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scoot back on the bed,” David said, his voice hoarse. He got up and pushed on Patrick’s body, his hands eager as Patrick moved up so his head was on the pillows. “Grip the headboard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick did as he was told, skin white where he made contact with the wrought iron headboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Patrick,” David was speechless as he watched Patrick struggle to keep still under David’s gaze, muscles rippling with each minute movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, do something,” Patrick begged. David’s eyes lit up as he processed the whiny tone of Patrick’s voice and the slight shimmy of his hips as he vied for David’s attention. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick Brewer, number 13 of the Toronto Maple Leafs,” David crawled onto the bed, leaning over Patrick, mouth a millimeter from Patrick’s. “Are you actually a bottom and you’ve been hiding that fact from me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Patrick stuttered. David slipped his fingers into the waistband of Patrick’s briefs and pulled, watching intently as more of Patrick’s precious skin was revealed. Patrick cleared his throat. “I don’t know. I’ve only topped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Patrick,” David breathed. “Lift your hips up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David’s breath hitched as he pulled Patrick’s briefs off, dropping it off the side of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so beautiful,” David said. He watched Patrick preen under his attention, squeezing his eyes closed as he bit back a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, I need you,” Patrick whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Patrick?” David asked as he settled back between Patrick’s hard thighs. He stroked his fingers back up, lightly skimming them up Patrick’s thighs and over Patrick. He was so hard underneath David’s fingers, leaking beads of precum from his slit and David was hungry for it, needed to make Patrick feel as good as Patrick had been making him feel since they ran into each other at that cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything, you,” Patrick begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to make you feel good, Patrick,” David promised. If not, he would die trying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already do,” Patrick gasped. When David looked back up at his face, Patrick was looking down at him with his earnest eyes and David melted into the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna suck your cock,” David murmured, his lips against Patrick’s shaft. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yep, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick sighed as David took him into his mouth and pulled little sounds of contentment out of Patrick. It was perfect, David thought, having Patrick in his bed. He was responsive to David’s every move, shifted whichever way David nudged him in, and came apart so naturally under David that he knew this was where they were meant to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blowjob was messy and David was in heaven, reeling from the weight and feel of Patrick in his mouth and the feel of Patrick’s hands in his hair. David chased his mouth with his fist, stroking Patrick with each pull of David’s mouth. He pulled off Patrick’s cock to pop a finger in his mouth, getting his fingertip wet and glossy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure you relax for me, Patrick,” David said once he released the finger from his mouth with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha?” Patrick lifted his head up, sex-glazed eyes bright under confused eyebrows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just relax. I’m not going to penetrate you, just wanna rub your hole a little while I suck your cock,” David explained. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s answer was a long, drawn out </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yeah’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>where his voice cracked halfway through the word. When David rubbed his wet finger along Patrick’s rim, Patrick groaned loud and long, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David was going to have fun with Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David took Patrick back into his mouth. His eyes fluttered closed as Patrick gave a sharp tug to David’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, David,” Patrick whimpered. His hips twitched and before David knew what was happening, the tip of his index finger slipped into Patrick. “Oh! Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled off in an instant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck, Patrick. I didn’t mean--here, I’m going to pull out. Slowly,” David apologized. He wasn’t even in until the first knuckle, but David wanted to be gentle, needed to treat Patrick right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Patrick shouted. “No, leave it in. David. I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stared up at Patrick, not quite sure he was believing what was happening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh-kay,” David breathed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need your mouth back on me,” Patrick gasped. “I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to make you come now,” David assured him. Where Patrick’s voice was strung out and weak, David’s was strong, sure and ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick came with his cock in David’s mouth and his finger breaching him. David shifted onto his knees and rubbed the spit and come from his chin and spread it over himself, jacking himself off while Patrick caught his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before Patrick could finish his sentence, David was coming into the hand he covered the head of his penis with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” David said, mouth twisted sheepishly, which turned into a grimace as he listened to his own hoarse voice. “I felt like I was about to burst and just couldn’t wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick pouted and David couldn’t hold back a laugh at it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David shifted on the bed, reaching to grab a tissue from the bedside table. He shivered as Patrick ran his hands up David’s sides and went freely when Patrick pulled him down on top of him. Patrick pressed kisses over David’s skin and David relaxed into Patrick’s side, content to just be there with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt each limb of his body relax until he was weightless. Patrick’s fingertips skimmed over the arm David strung over Patrick’s chest and David was almost asleep, breath on the edge of evening out, when Patrick moved his hand up, up the back of David’s neck and into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so I think we should explore the whole me being a bottom thing?” Patrick murmured. David huffed a soft laugh before he pressed a kiss over Patrick’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh we definitely are. Those thighs were made to ride dick,” David responded as he reached a shaky hand down to run his fingertips over Patrick’s thighs, going up one, then down the other, as far as he could go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nap before pizza?” Patrick asked. He was already reaching for his phone. David could see him set an alarm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm,” David hummed and let himself be pulled to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I'll try to talk refined</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David felt the blood pause in his body while it pounded on the walls of his veins. He hadn’t thought about New York, didn’t realize what he willingly walked back into, an embankment of feelings and awful memories. A time that he didn’t let himself think about in the dark hours of the early morning. </p>
<p>He stepped on the plane and didn’t think of them. All his mind had done was repeat PATRICK on a loop until David was stepping out of the plane. Then it was CLOSE on loop through the drive to the hotel. Which turned into LOVE until Patrick was in his arms, his body warm and buzzing with feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey yo. </p>
<p>this picks up right where chapter 1 ends. </p>
<p>For those who don't know about the videos of noah working out:<br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B4u3SJngnCj/?igshid=nfk4kb5fxb43">back workouts</a> <br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B3c_Ra0gJWc/">rope pull</a> <br/><a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B7vsYrLpHJK/?igshid=1dlg7si9st2sv">tire workout</a> </p>
<p>again, major thanks to tinn. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He was in the middle of a dream about being hand fed pizza in bed when he was pulled to consciousness by fingers tapping on his shoulder. Then his name being whispered and kisses in his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Time to wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” David said, his voice broken and embarrassing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick chuckled, his voice warm and dripping like stretched mozzarella. “I need to preheat the oven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” David repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To reheat the pizza,” Patrick explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David held onto him tighter, smiling at the chuckle Patrick let out. “How do you not want to sleep longer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t fall asleep,” Was Patrick’s response. David raised an eyebrow at him. “Started thinking about stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?” David asked, hoping the answer allowed for more sleep. Just for a little bit. If a thought kept Patrick Brewer, a renowned sleeper, awake, it had to be huge and he needed just a few more minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“During pizza?” Patrick asked. David rolled off of him in agreement, letting Patrick slip out of bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When David finally made it to the kitchen, Patrick was pulling hot slices onto plates, wincing as let go and sucked on his fingertips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“‘S hot,” he mumbled when he noticed David watching him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say be careful, but you already burned yourself,” David chided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just eat the pizza I brought you,” Patrick placed the plates on the dining table David never used before Patrick. The table was already set, everything perfectly aligned and David froze at the sight. Patrick’s anxiety was sprawled on the table, evident in the wine glasses filled in equal amounts, and the folded napkins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He’s either breaking up with you or is about to get mad at you for something so just fucking escape. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David took a fraction of a step back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick sat down, tucking himself in close to the table. David followed his lead, figuring that Patrick wouldn’t ruin pizza for him, knowing how much it meant to David. Hopefully. Patrick seemed to be better than that. Maybe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He waited though, didn’t touch his food until Patrick started talking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know I want to bottom, but I have some questions. Maybe concerns?” Patrick said and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David picked up a slice and took a small bite, just the tip, just to make sure he was settled enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David said once the relief of the situation flooded his system. Talking about sex was easy. Well, when he was talking about Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I realize I’m kind of terrified,” Patrick explained. He picked a piece of sausage off his pizza, squeezed it between his fingers before tossing it into his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s normal,” David supplied. “Bottoming for the first time is really intimidating.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just nodded as he bit his lip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it going to hurt?” Patrick asked. His eyes were wide, lips drawn tight and David just wanted to pat him on the head, reassure him that it was going to be all right and perfect, and tell him to eat his pizza. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With the right amount of preparation, it shouldn’t hurt. It’ll feel weird at first, probably uncomfortable, but it won’t hurt. And if it does, we’ll stop right away,” David reassured him. He put his slice of pizza down, swiped his hand on his napkin before he placed it on Patrick’s hand, squeezing lightly. “We’ll go nice and slow. You can stop us whenever you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick stared at their hands before he moved and enveloped David’s hands in both of his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What if I shit?” Patrick asked, small smile teasing the edge of his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you seriously asking or are you just teasing me? Because I can’t tell right now,” David shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Patrick. This probably wasn’t the time to joke about this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m serious. I don’t want to get shit on your dick,” Patrick’s cheeks were pink and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was being serious. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re concerned, I can help guide you in a direction where you don’t have to worry,” David rambled. Over pizza was not a time to talk about douching. Nope. He refused. “And if something were to happen during sex, I just want you to know, that,” David pushed himself through it. “I wouldn’t care. It’s not a big deal. Whatever happens, we’re both going to laugh about it and move on.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick just stared at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seemed like you were trying to convince yourself there,” Patrick finally said. David shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve just never said that to anyone. Never been in a position where I felt comfortable saying that,” David took a deep breath. “And wanted to say it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick squeezed his hands and let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, David,” Patrick whispered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” David picked up his slice of pizza, but before he took a bite, he continued: “And I’m sure you have a lot more you actually wanted to say, so if you have more questions or concerns, just talk to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick blushed and took a large bite of his pizza, mouth too full to make any comments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>don’t think i can bottom</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David stared at the text, sent in a rush apparently, based on the lack of proper sentence structure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why not? </span>
  </em>
  <span>David responded. He waited for a follow-up, but there was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you were enjoying that kit I got you? </span>
  </em>
  <span>David sent off. He didn’t get a response for over an hour. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am, i just. Idk </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was the response. David watched as Patrick worked on forming a response, the dots appearing. Then disappearing. Then reappearing. He checked Patrick’s location, saw that he was at the hotel he was staying at for their away game, and he got up to close his office door, told Stevie that he didn’t want to be disturbed, and facetimed Patrick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick picked up, his skin pink, hair wet and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh, no shirt. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t at work, I’d highly suggest we take advantage of your privacy and the fact that you just got out of the shower,” David teased. Patrick laughed as he moved through his hotel room. He laid down on his bed and oh that wasn’t fair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick didn’t say anything, just watched David and chewed on the soft tissue of his cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s going on, Patrick?” David asked with a lowered voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Patrick shook his head, eyes focused somewhere off camera. “It’s stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” David insisted. “It’s not stupid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just. I keep going back and forth about bottoming,” Patrick said, his eyebrows laced in thought. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” David reassured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to!” Patrick’s voice was loud, sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David breathed. “Then we will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed silent as David watched Patrick chew on his lip. He could tell that there was something on the tip of Patrick’s tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just didn’t realize how much the world doesn’t like men who bottom?” Patrick said, each word left his mouth slowly and David nodded as Patrick spoke. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm,” David hummed. He kept relatively quiet, hoping to encourage Patrick to keep going. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David, I want nothing more than to have you fuck me,” Patrick said. His face was turning red, changing color so slowly but so obviously. David wanted to wrap him up in his arms, reassure him, press gentle kisses into his skin. Remind him that he could take this journey at his own pace. “I just can’t stop feeling like it’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David wrinkled his nose at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not wrong! I don’t think it’s wrong,” Patrick let out a harsh breath. His lower lip shook for a second and David was shocked at how badly he wanted to be there with him, comfort him. “Why can I never fucking say anything correctly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick put the phone down, noises muffled by what David assumed was a blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick, it’s okay. Take your time,” David said. He opened his laptop, typed in his password with one hand. Patrick was in New York. David could get to him by the end of his game, be there with him, work through this with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, I’m such a baby,” Patrick’s voice was weak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Patrick, you’re not,” David felt his heart break. There was a flight leaving in two and a half hours</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m crying over this,” Patrick berated himself and David selected the flight and typed in his credit card information. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Patrick. Just let it out,” David murmured. “Was there something specific that happened that triggered this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone moved and Patrick was back in frame, his eyes red-rimmed and nose rosier than normal. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh--” Patrick cut himself off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can tell me,” David said. He closed his laptop and placed it back in his bag. He connected his airpods and then he was off, walking through the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the usual comments,” Patrick shrugged. “I think I just never really heard them? Because they didn’t apply?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David pressed the elevator button, multiple times, jabbed his finger onto it, over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t let that forward fuck you in the ass’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>and similar,” Patrick trailed off as David stepped into the elevator. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He listened patiently as Patrick stumbled his way through another few moments of speech. David placed one foot on the sidewalk on the pavement and then froze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He just assumed that Patrick would want to see him, that David should go to him. But there was a chance Patrick would see it as excessive. Too much.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Patrick,” David interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Came Patrick’s sniffled reply and David lifted his phone up higher as he began to walk down the street. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I found a flight to New York, it would arrive shortly after your game started. Would it be okay if I met you there tonight?” David asked, quickly moving on. “I just, I know I feel better being in the same space as you, usually? And I just want to be there if you need me? If that’s okay—if you wanted?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David cringed at the words that just came out of his mouth. Patrick sighed and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that wasn’t a good sound, </span>
  </em>
  <span>except Patrick was looking at him with the soft eyes that David could never resist. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could you?” Patrick’s voice was soft. It was followed by a sniffle and Patrick dragging a fist over his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” David smiled at the phone as he sidestepped a crack in the sidewalk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick smiled, a sharp contrast to the tears filling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They breathed together on the phone as David flew down the sidewalk, his long legs taking him around and past swarms of people. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m scared of what might change when you fuck me,” Patrick stated. His voice was more sure than it was earlier. “I’m scared of hating it, but I’m also scared of loving it. I keep telling myself that it doesn’t make me weak, or any less of a man, but I keep hearing things that tell me differently. I try to ignore them, but it’s so hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I can use the toys, no problem, because I think my mind keeps thinking that if it’s not a dick, it doesn’t make me more gay? And I’m not ashamed of my sexuality. I love being gay and I love who I am and I love who I am when I’m with you,” Patrick took a deep, raggedy breath in. “I keep having those thoughts, and then I keep wondering if I’m actually homophobic? Because being gay doesn’t make me not homophobic. And then I think about how much I love being gay, but then I think about bottoming and society and how as a gay man, your role in sex affects how others perceive you and then I get so angry and sad and I just want you to fuck me, David.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David was almost to his apartment. He just needed one bag with pajamas, a shirt for tomorrow and toiletries and then he’d be ready to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Internalized homophobia is fucking awful,” David said. He was stopped on a corner, waiting for the light to turn so he could cross the street. “Your feelings are valid, are normal. You play one of the most manly, exclusive, testosterone-y sports. Even with your teammates being generally good people, there’s still a lot for them to learn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick trailed off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Society is fucking awful,” David stated and the woman next to him muttered a </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘fuck yeah it is.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Which he wished Patrick could hear. “Whenever you decide you’re ready I’ll be there, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, David,” Patrick said. “I think I have more to say, I just don’t know how to say it, but it helps knowing that you’ll be here tonight. I’ll get some of this energy out during the game and then you’ll be here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David paused at the entrance to his apartment building. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will be there,” He tucked a smile into his cheek as he walked in and through the lobby. The elevator doors opened for him as soon as he walked up, and he was finally on his way up to the penthouse. “Can you possibly get me a ticket?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, there will be a pass for you at will call,” Patrick smiled softly at him, his eyes were too loud again and David ducked his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m not good at comforting people,” David said. He was almost home. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you did pretty well,” Patrick whispered, his teeth in his bottom lip. “You listened. And that’s what I needed. Didn’t know what I was trying to say.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David watched as Patrick tucked himself into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You going to take a nap?” David asked. Patrick turned onto his side, eyes fluttering closed for a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Patrick said. “After I text Heather about getting you into the game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Do that first,” David opened the door to his apartment, making a beeline for the bathroom. He just needed the basics. He’d be on a flight back to Toronto before he had a chance to miss every single one of his products. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was muttering something, but David could barely make it out. He filled his toiletries bag to the brim as Patrick spoke, trying to decide on a sweater for the next day. If anything, he could call in a favor or go shopping in the morning. He wasn’t worried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll see you soon, David,” Patrick broke David’s concentration. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. No more freakouts until after the game, okay?” David narrowed his eyes at Patrick. “No injuries and no freakouts until after the game.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can agree to those terms,” Patrick teased. “For the most part. Most of my injuries are caused by other people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick!” David chided. He was going to hang up on this insufferable man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“David!” Patrick called back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence as David tucked his toiletries bag into his overnight bag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” He asked, because he could never be too sure, too careful. Patrick deserved to be checked in on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I feel tired after my outburst, but lighter?” Patrick’s voice raised on the last work, and David couldn’t blame him. If he himself had faced that many emotions in one sitting, he would also be questioning himself. “I didn’t get everything out, but I started talking about it. Which I think will make everything that follows easier?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will,” David agreed. He moved to his closet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to let you pack, please make sure you make it to me on time,” Patrick said. David felt his heart skip at Patrick wanting him there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be there. I promise,” David said. Packing with one hand was hard, but it was worth it to have Patrick there with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, David, for everything,” Patrick said and David was floored, stopped in his tracks at the conviction in Patrick’s voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to thank me,” David stuttered. He still wasn’t used to this, used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick </span>
  </em>
  <span>who said shit like this and </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant it. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to,” Patrick said and </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David moved again. There was too little time to let Patrick keep sidetracking him. Not when he had a plane to catch. To go see </span>
  <em>
    <span>Patrick. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get here safely,” Patrick called out. “Text me along the way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick hung up after he kept David on the phone for another five minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Maple Leafs won after a three game losing streak and Patrick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>thrilled </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he pulled David into a post victory kiss, all dressed and dapper in an indigo suit. David had already been to the hotel, using the key Patrick had left for him at the concierge, to freshen up. Patrick’s teammates greeted him, all smiles and pats on the back. They extended an invitation to go get drinks to David, but Patrick had stepped in, declined it on his behalf and told them </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanna spend time with my boyfriend that came out to see me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>One of them, David isn’t sure which one it was--the whole night was a flurry of blue and white and suits, made a comment about Patrick getting his dick wet, which Patrick blushed at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we don’t need to talk about my sex life right now,” Patrick said, his voice full and steady, but David could sense the fake confidence in it. A few of the players cheered. David pulled Patrick in by his shoulders, could feel him shaking through the thick material of his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You gotta celebrate the win! He scored two goals,” Alex clapped David on the back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I have to for two goals. If it was only one he’d be on his own.” David teased as he pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alex laughed loud and unabashed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they finally escaped, David walked them around a bend in the hallway and stopped them just outside of view from everyone else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David opened his mouth, ready to ask Patrick what—but he couldn’t form a question that completely encompasses what he wanted to. Instead he smoothed down the shoulders of Patrick’s suit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanna stick up for myself more,” Patrick said, his voice tentative. David pulled him into another kiss, his hands sure on Patrick’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very proud,” David said into the skin of Patrick’s jaw. He pressed kiss after kiss into Patrick’s stubble until Patrick was pliable underneath his hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Take me back to the hotel, David,” Patrick let his hands lower until they were resting right above David’s ass. He gave one cheek a gentle pat before he pulled away from David’s embrace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” David followed Patrick out, their entwined fingers swung between their bodies as they moved. They weaved through the walkways, their bodies pulling away from each other, only to meet up again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t speak until they were in Patrick’s hotel room, and even then it wasn’t until they had gotten ready for bed and Patrick stopped David before he could climb into bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, can we sleep naked tonight?” Patrick asked as David pulled the rings off his finger and dropped them onto the nightstand, right next to his phone. “I just want to feel you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David nodded quickly before he pulled off his pajamas and draped them over the back of a chair. They ended up in bed, with David curled up behind Patrick, his arm tight over Patrick’s chest and his knees tucked behind Patrick’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could feel that Patrick was still awake, could feel his fingers tracing light patterns on his arm. Then they were tapping, 5 taps in quick succession, then a break. Then repeated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m really glad you’re here,” Patrick murmured, his voice a whisper in the quiet room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me come,” David said back, just as softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to talk again,” Patrick said, his voice cracked in the middle and he cleared it at the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay,” David said. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s shoulder. He was already half asleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk in the morning?” Patrick asked, his voice muffled and unsure. David realized he only felt the press of one of Patrick’s hands against his skin. Where was the other hand?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be here,” David said. He lifted his hand, found Patrick’s other forearm and followed it to his hand, that was pressing hard into his eyes. “I’ll be here and we can talk about it whenever you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David gently dislodged Patrick’s hand from his face and brought it down to his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can talk tomorrow. Or the day after,” David said. Patrick turned his face into the pillow and David pressed his lips to Patrick’s stretched neck. “I’ll be here whenever you need me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft whine from the pillow and David pulled him impossibly closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve got you, Patrick.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They fell asleep just like that, curled up together, one unit, ready to fight Patrick’s demons. Together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David was startled awake. The bed dipped and he felt himself roll, just slightly, but he had been balancing on a tightrope, 40 feet in the air, surrounded by trees and everyone he knew was underneath him, watching as he traversed and then fell violently, barreling down into their wide eyed faces. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s okay,” A voice broke through the confusion. Arms were around him in an instant, and then he drifted back to sleep. It didn’t last long, before he woke up again, this time Patrick was tossing and turning and when David opened his eyes, Patrick was staring at him, paused mid-roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Patrick murmured as he leaned forward and kissed David, so lightly, a breath of a kiss, really. David sighed into it, lulled back to the brim of sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You good?” David asked, his tongue heavy, unable to really wrap around the syllables. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick shifted closer as he lifted David’s arm. He swooped in and David let Patrick guide his arm back down, nestling Patrick into him. It was almost perfect, he moved his arm lower, back to where it was comfortable, his hand resting lightly on Patrick’s ass, fingers cupped around the curves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David hummed as he gripped lightly, giving it just a little wiggle. Patrick chuckled, his breath a rush against David’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” David murmured. Patrick smiled wide, David could </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go to sleep,” Patrick said, his voice teasing, that much broke through the sleepy haze of David’s mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You,” David whispered, back asleep before he could finish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David woke up to Patrick’s alarm, way too early and David </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>appreciate it. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>obnoxious </span>
  </em>
  <span>and why wasn’t Patrick turning it off?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick was still asleep. David leaned over him, slapped at Patrick’s iphone and Patrick just nuzzled in deeper, his body as flush with David’s as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David closed one eye, squinting the other and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>too bright. He shook at Patrick’s shoulder. “Wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched Patrick wake up, his eyelashes fluttered against his pale skin and David wanted to appreciate it but it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>early. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you need to get up and start getting ready,” David said. He would miss Patrick when he got out of bed, but the sheets would maintain Patrick’s body heat long enough for David to fall back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick nodded in acknowledgement, but stayed where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s another alarm in 15,” Patrick closed his eyes again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David gasped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you think we were going to do for 15 minutes?” David asked, covering his words in as much drama as possible. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just keep holding me,” Patrick said, his voice small and David tightened his hold again, marvelling at the breath Patrick let out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you come to the next city with me?” Patrick asked, his voice muffled from where Patrick pressed his face into David’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David buried his lips in Patrick’s hair, his lips puckered in a permanent kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go anywhere you need,” David whispered back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick’s lips moved into a smile and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh no, </span>
  </em>
  <span>David knew that one, could tell which one it was just by the way the corners of Patrick’s mouth turned down </span>
  <em>
    <span>just slightly. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Appreciate that. You’re going to hate Boston,” Patrick joked. He turned his head back to David’s face and David made sure to scowl at him, so deeply that Patrick couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s going to be awful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David bit back a laugh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Insufferable. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patrick cleared his throat, the words tumbled out, bounced across David’s chest, prickling him with slight pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I made you come out to New York. I know you left it behind for a reason and I made you come back here. I hope it’s not too hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>David felt the blood pause in his body while it pounded on the walls of his veins. He hadn’t thought about New York, didn’t realize what he willingly walked back into, an embankment of feelings and awful memories. A time that he didn’t let himself think about in the dark hours of the early morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stepped on the plane and didn’t think of them. All his mind had done was repeat </span>
  <em>
    <span>PATRICK </span>
  </em>
  <span>on a loop until David was stepping out of the plane. Then it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>CLOSE </span>
  </em>
  <span>on loop through the drive to the hotel. Which turned into </span>
  <em>
    <span>LOVE </span>
  </em>
  <span>until Patrick was in his arms, his body warm and buzzing with feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not too bad,” David said, his hands soft on Patrick. “Not when you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve gotten soft, David Rose,” Patrick responded with a chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/">as samwhambam</a> ! Come yell at me about all things david and patrick!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. You made it okay, David</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This time Patrick laughed and he looked breathtaking in the moonlight that was streaming in through the sheer curtains. God, David was so lucky. So beyond grateful to be there in that moment with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To the multiple readers from Boston, I gave you all a win today just to show you love (and because I figured there were enough ways to get between New York City and Boston that I didn't have to freak out in my writer brain, how david was going to get there quickly and that day incase he couldn't go with the team on their plane). But also it's because I love you. </p><p>Again, thank you to tinn. </p><p>Thank you to everyone who has left really nice comments. I've been wanting to do a "Patrick struggles with internalized homophobia fic" for a while but I was scared and worried I wasn't going to do it any justice. But you all have said the sweetest things and I'm so happy that I wrote this. </p><p>Enjoy the end. Not sure when I'll be posting another installment of hockey bfs. Feel free to send little prompts for ficlets, but this will be the last epic. hopefully. we'll see what my brain lets me do.</p><p>Oh! The Toronto Maple Leafs are playing the Montreal Canadiens today! 4pm PST, so adjust that to the time zone you’re in!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>David had said yes to going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Boston, </span>
  </em>
  <span>ew, but not until he could replace the bag of clothes and items that he hadn’t bothered to bring with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, on the hotel bed in front of him, was a new Louis Vuitton Horizon in dark leather, a few outfits and a folded paper bag. He took everything off the bed, only to dump the contents onto the duvet. He stacked the singles of condoms and placed them on the nightstand, right next to where his rings would go. Next he took the plastic covering off the bottle of his favorite lube, one more in small batches that felt like heaven on his skin, and set it next to the condoms. Then went the dental dam and then, a douching kit David bought at the CVS a block away from the hotel, because he knew Patrick would appreciate the option. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A line of safe sex, right on the nightstand that David had santized before he placed anything of his on top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t planned on the purchases, but Patrick had led David into the shower that morning, and sucked his cock right there on the tile and said he wanted to bottom. That night. In the new hotel room. He wanted to try it. Needed to try it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So David went and bought everything he thought he needed to give Patrick the experience he deserved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David knew very, very little about hockey. Patrick had tried to teach him a few things, some terminology, but as quickly as it entered David’s brain, it disappeared and then there were better things to do with their time. He was trying, but it didn’t stick and Patrick hadn’t faulted him for it yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew very little, but it was apparent that Patrick’s team was getting their asses handed to them. It was hard to watch and David made </span>
  <em>
    <span>many </span>
  </em>
  <span>trips to the snack bar, just to escape what was happening on the ice. It was brutal. It was depressing and he was nervous about seeing Patrick in person for the first time, after a loss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the game, he was led back towards the locker room and waited for Patrick to leave it. The players were quiet as they walked out and Patrick was the last one to trail behind the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey David,” Alex thumped him on the shoulder, which was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>ideal, but for all that David was, he still knew better than to choose this exact moment to remind Alex to never do that again. “We’re all going to the hotel bar if you and Patrick want to join at some point in the night. Patrick already turned down the offer, but fuck man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex shook his head as he wandered off, his sentence cut short by his own means. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna join them?” David asked once Patrick was within arms reach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick shook his head and instead, stepped right up to David, into his space, his arms snaked their way around David’s waist. He paused for a second before he returned the hug, still not used to the casual intimacy Patrick loved and needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just take me back to the hotel?” Patrick asked. His voice was breathless, eyes trained on David’s lips and maybe he didn’t have to worry about how Patrick felt about the loss. Not when Patrick’s fingers were twitching at the hem of his sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was radiating restless energy and David kept a strong hold on his hand all the way back to the hotel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how are we doing this?” Patrick asked. He pulled off his suit jacket as David sat down on the end of the bed to undo his laces. David lined up his shoes and turned to face Patrick to watch as Patrick undressed, so technical in his movements and how he hung the clothes. David waited until Patrick zipped the garment bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to do this tonight?” David asked. He kept his hands still and by his sides, afraid to let Patrick see just how nervous he was. He wanted this to be perfect for Patrick, for Patrick to feel comfortable and able to enjoy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Patrick breathed. He moved to sit on the bed, his pale skin a stark contrast to the jet black of his boxer briefs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You nervous?” David asked. He walked towards Patrick, bumping Patrick’s knees apart to make room for himself. Patrick’s hands wrapped around the back of David’s knees, fingers warm through David’s denim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little. Which is stupid. I like it when you finger me and I’ve been enjoying that training kit. So I know it’s not going to hurt, but I’m still nervous,” Patrick said in a rush, his cheeks tinted pink at the confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay,” David said. He leaned down and kissed Patrick, his lips insistent and he moved them with purpose. He wanted Patrick to forget, for just one second, what they were doing and talking about. Patrick’s tongue was soft against his and he could feel the tension slowly seep out of Patrick’s muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and chuckled as Patrick chased his lips, just for a second, before he blinked them open, soft and slightly out of focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you something to help you clean up, if that’s still a worry of yours,” David said. He stepped out of Patrick’s warm circle, missing him instantly. He grabbed the box off of the nightstand and held it out to Patrick. “Just once, if you do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick accepted the box and turned it over in his hands, multiple times before he stood up. David watched him walk to the bathroom, after he snagged his phone off of his luggage, his muscles still swollen after the game.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David heard faint talking from the bathroom and he shuffled closer until he realized it was a video. Patrick was watching a video about douching and he hoped it was a good one. He should’ve thought this through and sent Patrick a video from a reputable account. He moved back and began to take off his own clothes. He folded them, packed them back into his suitcase and laid back on the bed. He scrolled through his phone and tried to ignore the noises coming from the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shower turned on and David let himself think about Patrick, all sudsy and slippery and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fresh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He recently started using a new body wash and it smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine </span>
  </em>
  <span>on him. He locked his phone and pushed it to the side. Patrick was just on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other side </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the wall and David could taste the anticipation on his tongue. He stretched out and bent a leg, his knee fell to the bed as he slid a hand over his skin. It felt good to just lay there and </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he knew that what he was burning for was so close, would be under the pads of his fingers so soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shifted, drizzled lube onto his palm and stroked himself, worked his cock nice and slow at the image of Patrick against him. He didn’t care what they did, as long as Patrick was there with him. He groaned as he began to harden, growing steadily under his touch. He didn’t hear the bathroom door open, but then suddenly Patrick was at the end of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, David,” Patrick whispered, his body pink from the very hot water that Patrick preferred to shower under. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mere,” David gasped. He held a hand out, flexed his fingers at Patrick, who chuckled but followed the demand as he crawled onto the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s skin was warm where Patrick draped himself over David. His lips were </span>
  <em>
    <span>so close </span>
  </em>
  <span>to David’s, but David held on to his restraint, gripped it tighter than a precariously stacked ice-cream cone. He bit his lip as Patrick’s eyes narrowed at him. David wrapped an arm around Patrick’s waist, pulled him even closer. He pressed a feather light kiss to Patrick’s lips, gripped Patrick then flipped them over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Patrick whined. “Kiss me, David. Please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David kissed Patrick, sighing into it when he felt Patrick’s fingers digging into his shoulder. He slipped a hand down, ghosting it over Patrick’s side. He bit at Patrick’s lip when he felt Patrick shiver beneath him. He hooked his fingers underneath one of Patrick’s knee and hitched it up over his hip. He took advantage of the space to rut against Patrick, his cock was still slick from the lube and David moaned at the feeling of his cock sliding against Patrick’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel good,” Patrick murmured after he broke their kiss to pant into the space between them. David pressed kisses against Patrick’s jaw, moving quickly. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s earlobe before he scraped his teeth over it, tugging gently. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David groaned at the feeling of Patrick twisting a chunk of hair into a fist. He sucked on the spot on Patrick’s neck that always drove him </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Patrick’s other hand was desperate for purchase as it slid along David’s shoulders as David dug his teeth into the half-hickey. He pressed his hips into Patrick’s, pinning them to the bed. He slid his hand up the hard muscles of Patrick’s thigh, and dug his fingers into his ass, as he kissed down further, his teeth grazed Patrick’s nipple before he bit down harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick gasped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Patrick?” David asked as he moved down. Patrick’s leg slipped off David’s hip and they were both so hard, straining together between their bodies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Patrick begged. “Please. I need you. Want to feel you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In a little bit,” David murmured. He traced his tongue along the edge of Patrick’s abs, the muscles rippled as Patrick heaved deep breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Patrick moaned as David shifted and squeezed Patrick’s ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, I promise,” David lifted himself off of Patrick. Patrick’s whine was sharp and high. His hips chased David’s until David pressed them back onto the bed, one hand on each side. “Be patient, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick groaned. David grabbed the bottle of lube and a condom. Patrick’s eyes were wide, focused on the bundle of items in David’s hands. David could see the anxiety beginning to cloud Patrick’s vision, instead of the greedy lust that David fed off of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David settled himself back between Patrick’s thighs. He dropped the </span>
  <em>
    <span>things </span>
  </em>
  <span>onto the duvet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you put your feet flat on the bed?” David asked. Patrick moved quickly, always quick to respond to a request. “I’m going to suck your cock now. Don’t come until I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Patrick breathed. “Yes, yes, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pressed a kiss to the inside of Patrick’s knee, then turned his head to get the other one too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” David praised. He kissed his way up the inside of Patrick’s thighs, the skin soft against his lips. Patrick was shaking by the time David took the tip of Patrick’s cock into his mouth. There was a hand at the top of his head, petting him as he took Patrick’s cock deeper into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his time tearing Patrick apart, loosening each joint until Patrick’s limbs were floating apart. Patrick was moaning, gasping out deep </span>
  <em>
    <span>Davids </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close,” Patrick said, so David pulled off with one long, slow suck. He mouthed at Patrick’s balls, indulging in the opulence of Patrick against him, the feel of his hands jumping between David’s hair and shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I finger you now?” David asked, one hand already stroking at Patrick’s hip, so close to the bottle of lube he so desperately wanted to grab. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Patrick breathed out harshly, his thighs flexing as he pushed his own hips further into the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David stroked at the quivering muscles before he grabbed the lube and drizzled some onto his fingers. They had done this before, Patrick liked it, he even found the courage to ask for it since that initial discovery. Even if the rest of the night was less than perfect, he could make this what Patrick needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Patrick cried out as David traced his rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stretch your arms up for me?” David asked as he pushed his finger into Patrick, ever so slowly. “Wanna look at you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick obeyed quickly, his arms up on either side of his head. David watched Patrick tuck his fingertips between the mattress and the headboard, watched how his biceps bulged as David pumped his finger, dragging the pad of it lightly over Patrick’s prostate. Patrick was the human embodiment of restraint and David wanted to push him until he couldn’t control himself anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another, David, please,” Patrick whined. David pushed another in, alongside the first one. Patrick’s hips shifted. He pushed down just slightly, enough for David to take the hint. He scissored them, stretched Patrick around his fingers, pulled along his prostate. Patrick was moaning along with each movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, David,” Patrick gasped when David pulled his fingers all the way out, beyond just a gentle tease of rubbing his rim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanna get more lube,” David gentled. “The more lube the better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He poured more out, pressed it back into Patrick’s hole and continued, prying Patrick open with three fingers. Patrick’s brow furrowed at the intrusion. It was more than they had ever done and David could see the spring of anxiety that flashed across his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need me to stop?” David asked. He brushed a hand over Patrick’s hip, stroked over his cock, pumping to keep him hard, work him through the worry that was settling into Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep going,” Patrick screwed his eyes shut. “Just actually realized what we’re working up to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can stop,” David offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, keep going. Please,” Patrick opened his eyes and they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David could pinpoint the trepidation mixed in with the lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept going, twisting his fist around the head of Patrick’s cock while he worked him open quickly, dutifully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need you to fuck me soon,” Patrick said, his voice breathy. “I know I’ve been overthinking it but just want to feel you in me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a little bit more,” David said. Patrick was </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled out, he let go of Patrick’s cock, switching hands to smear lube on Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep touching yourself,” David said. Patrick immediately reached down, wrapping his hand around himself and smearing the lube over his cock. “Good, Patrick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David bit the edge of the condom wrapper and tugged, the foil split easily, the crinkle just barely cut through Patrick’s loud pants, and David pulled it out, unrolled it over his own, neglected cock and drizzled a copious amount of lube over it. He spread it over himself, sighing at the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, now,” Patrick begged, his voice hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved swiftly, pushing and pulling on Patrick’s legs until Patrick’s hips were situated correctly on Davids thighs. He lined his cock up, then stared at Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure?” David asked. Patrick had thrown an arm over his eyes, his face tucked into his elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Patrick repeated. David pushed in slowly, biting back a moan at the tight heat of Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick groaned, his hand still on his cock, his teeth latched onto his bottom lip, just visible past the bottom curve of Patrick’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so good,” David praised. He rested a hand  on Patrick’s diaphragm, felt it expand as Patrick took a deep, shuddery breath in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David,” Patrick said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David was fully sheathed, in as far as he could go and Patrick was shaking underneath him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me when you’re ready,” David groaned. He fought to keep his body still, it was too much and he needed to move, but Patrick was vibrating, his teeth creating white crescents on his pink lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move,” Patrick gasped. David pulled out slowly, just a fraction before pushing back in just as slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” David asked, one hand gripped Patrick’s hip, the other was wrapped around the outside edge of Patrick’s thigh, his fingertips digging into Patrick’s hamstrings, straining for purchase, to keep himself tethered to the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-“ Patrick whimpered. “It feels so good, but-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick cut himself off, before he untucked his face from his elbow, a flush bright red stretched from the top of his forehead down to his navel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t,” Patrick started. David stopped his movements. The tears in Patrick’s eyes were bright and David felt his heart break at the sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to pull out,” David murmured, he petted at Patrick’s skin, hands gentle as they fretted along. Patrick nodded and David pulled out slowly, the lube slowly dripped down to David’s balls and David hated the feel of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Patrick croaked out. He covered his eyes, pushed his palms into his sockets. David pulled off the condom quickly, throwing it into the trash can he brought out from the bathroom earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be, Patrick. Please don’t be sorry,” David stretched out alongside Patrick and pulled Patrick into him. Patrick turned with the movement until he was tucked in nice and close to David’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick was shaking again, and David pulled up the duvet, covering Patrick as much as he could with what he could pull out from under them. David could feel wet tears on his chest and held Patrick tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what you’re feeling, Patrick,” David murmured. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s hair, then another one, and then an additional one, for good measure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so mad at myself for not being able to do it, even though I love it and it feels good to me,” Patrick tilted his head up to look at David. “Shame. Probably. There’s this little voice in my head that keeps telling me that I shouldn’t like it. It keeps telling me that it’s bad and I’m bad for feeling pleasure from it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick tilted his head back down, pressing his forehead back into David’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, David,” Patrick shook his head. “I really want to do this with you. I know you’re going to take care of me. I trust you more than anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David could feel his heart in his throat, feel it beat against his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patrick,” David raked his hands through Patrick’s hair, his fingers traced the edge of Patrick’s hairline, where he needed a trim and curls began to form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to do this. I’m going to do this,” Patrick pressed a kiss into David’s chest. “I just need a little bit of time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll take all of this at a pace that you’re comfortable with,” David assured. Patrick was completely soft against his hip and David’s own erection was flagging, no longer in the forefront of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a few more minutes. Patrick wasn’t crying anymore and David only knew he was awake because he could feel Patrick’s eyelashes fluttering against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go down to the bar. I need a drink and to get out of the room for a bit. Just reset the whole night,” Patrick said as he stood up. His face was still blotchy with red patches, eyes puffy and before David could try to talk him out of it, he was pulling on a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David followed suit, putting his day clothes back on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need 10 minutes to fix my hair,” David promised as he grabbed his dry shampoo and hairspray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick nodded, then opened his mouth. “Can you make it five? I think I’m starting to panic? A little bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” David rushes into the bathroom and four minutes later, he locked the hotel room door behind him and followed Patrick to the elevators. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I forgot they’d be down here,” Patrick stopped himself short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” David asked, but then he noticed it. A crowd of a dozen or so big, burly, strong men who began to cheer as one of them noticed Patrick and himself at the end of the bar. “Do you want to leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick turned to him, chin up, and quirked a small smile at him. In the dim lighting of the bar, David couldn’t tell that Patrick had been crying. He just looked utterly exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get us a round of drinks?” David asked. Patrick nodded, but before David could turn towards the bar, Patrick placed a hand on his bicep and kissed him softly, tenderly, a kiss full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise me,” Patrick mused, a breath away from David’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David turned to the bar quickly once Patrick let go of him, ever too eager to hide the smile that was threatening to break across his face. He turned back quickly though, happy to find that Patrick was still looking at him with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” David mouthed at him. Patrick shook his head, that fond smile still there, then began to walk towards his teammates. David waved the bartender over, but kept sneaking glances to where Patrick was listening to a story that involved </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot </span>
  </em>
  <span>of hand waving and cheers. He placed multiple bills on the counter once the drinks were placed in front of him, not sure how much he actually put down, Patrick was too distracting for that, and made his way over, napkin wrapped cups in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whiskey sour or old-fashioned?” David held his hands out to Patrick who had broken away just slightly from the group to accept David into the circle. Patrick groaned as he furrowed his brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not an easy decision,” Patrick muttered, his hand hovered in the space between them. David tilted his head back, utterly amused at the endearing nature of Patrick not being able to pick between two drinks that were very similar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the whiskey sour,” David said as he held the glass out to him. “I like tasting the lemon on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a whistle from next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a room,” Zach waggled his eyebrows at them and David turned back to Patrick as he propped a hand on his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheers,” David deadpanned as he tapped the rim of his glass against Patrick’s. Patrick chuckled as they made eye contact over their glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One drink turned into two and then Patrick excused himself, making off in the direction of the bathroom while David was left talking to a mildly incoherent Ryan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, this is the happiest I’ve ever seen him. With you,” Ryan said, he spoke loudly and the teammates around them all stopped and chimed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dude. Patrick fucking lights up like a Christmas tree every time someone mentions you,” some one else said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made the mistake of asking how you were one day the morning after one of your dates and he wouldn’t stop talking about you. It was fine, but I really had to take a leak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m getting married in the fall and will be putting a plus one on Patrick’s invite, but he’s only allowed to bring you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That one made David blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone clapped a heavy, large hand against David’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really like ya, David. Hope you stick around,” Andreas said and David felt a knot in his throat, choking him until he could spit out an emotional </span>
  <em>
    <span>thanks. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a quick flurry of voices, but then they were all gone once one person decided they needed another drink and it was just David and Ryan again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried at first, when Patrick came out,” Ryan said. His voice was quiet and he kept glancing towards where Patrick had disappeared. “I was scared I wasn’t going to like the new him. I guess I figured it was going to be a fake him. Now, I realize that this is the real him and we never knew the real Patrick until he came out and was comfortable with us again. And now he’s so happy all the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David cleared his throat. He wasn’t ready for this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take good care of him, David,” Ryan said. He held his ice filled cup to the light. “It’s empty. Gonna get another drink, you want one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Thanks though,” David replied. Ryan walked away and the sentence repeated itself in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You take good care of him, David. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David couldn’t tell if it was a request or an observation, but he took it as both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Patrick said as he slid back into his original place, hanging off of David’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect,” David said before he wrapped his arm around Patrick’s shoulder and pulled him in, sweeping him into a kiss. Patrick’s fingers tangled themselves in the hem of David’s sweater and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this was perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>David could feel Patrick’s bones melting into the kiss, how he was already beginning to feel pliable against him. David moved, wrapped his hands along Patrick’s jaw, tilted his head back so he was at the perfect angle for David to </span>
  <em>
    <span>take. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When he pulled away, he was breathless and Patrick’s eyes were wide and his lips were still in a soft </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘oh’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>that made David want to kiss him again. So he did. And then a third time, just for good measure. Because he could. Because Patrick kissed him back just as greedily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled away and could see some of Patrick’s teammates watching them, but Patrick didn’t notice. He was breathing heavily, his eyes trained on David’s lips. He was chewing on the inside of his bottom lip, but he let go of the soft tissue to say:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take me upstairs, David.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They crashed onto the bed in a heap of tangled limbs and pulling hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me, fuck me, David,” Patrick panted, his breath was warm and sticky against David’s forehead and he bit Patrick’s neck in response, a quick, sharp bite that made Patrick groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David paused with a hand wrapped around Patrick’s flexed bicep. “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because we don’t have to. Not tonight,” David continued, steamrolling over Patrick’s affirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to,” Patrick pulled his head back, just enough so David was looking at him head on. “Seeing you talking with everyone, hanging out with the team, it just-something clicked for me and I’ve never been more sure of anything. This, being with you, having you completely, is the easiest decision of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure,” David said, his voice a whisper. His heart was beating furiously in his chest and Patrick looked at home beneath his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, now can we please keep making out?” Patrick's voice was on the edge of desperate and David wanted to give him everything he needed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were so close to naked and David pulled himself off of Patrick to strip off his bottom half. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Patrick whined. He sat up as David moved away, his body immediately following like gravity was holding them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, baby,” David murmured as he undid his pants. When he looked up, Patrick’s eyes were wide and glassy with his teeth latched onto his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call me that again,” Patrick begged and David furrowed his brow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Call him what? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then it dawned on him and he didn’t have enough time to feel anything less than positive about the term of endearment because Patrick was looking at him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” David murmured. He pushed his pants down and off his legs, kicked them off his bare feet. Patrick had laid back on the bed. “Let me take care of you, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick threw his head back with a groan as he arched his back. David batted away Patrick’s wandering hands from his fly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, I need you,” Patrick withered on the bed, his desperation evident as he moved. David pulled at Patrick’s jeans, teasing his hips up and off the bed so he could pull the denim off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a second he was back on the bed, trapping Patrick in a searing kiss that had Patrick grabbing at Davids hips, pulling him flush against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck me,” Patrick gasped out when David snaked a hand between them to pull at Patrick’s hard cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kay,” David breathed. He rolled off of Patrick and reached to grab the supplies. He moaned as something wet and hot wrapped around his cock, and when he looked down, he almost lost it as Patrick took him deeper, his eyes closed serenely while he wrapped a hand around the base of David’s cock. “Patrick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick looked up at the mention of his name, his eyes peeking through his own lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look so beautiful,” David said, his voice soft as he tried to catch his breath. “So beautiful with my cock in your mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The muscles in his shoulder flexed and David wanted to combust at the realization that Patrick was touching himself. He made another attempt to pick up supplies, this time he was successful at knocking his phone off the nightstand, and on his third attempt, he had what he needed in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come up here, baby,” David instructed and Patrick pulled off his cock with a slurp. “Straddle my chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick moved into position, with only a slightly confused brow. David poured lube onto his fingers and reached between their bodies. Patrick was still fairly prepped, but David wanted to give him more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Patrick’s back arched as David pressed two fingers into him. He wanted to grimace at the drop of lube that hit his stomach but then Patrick was rocking on his fingers and he’d gladly accept lube smeared in his chest hair if it meant that Patrick kept doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t slow when David added his third. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me,” David murmured as he pulled his finger from Patrick’s hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Patrick said as he blinked open the eyes he had screwed shut in ecstasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to ride me. It might actually help you bottom for the first time. You can control it more,” David pushed on Patrick’s hip lightly until Patrick slid off him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick watched with wide eyes as David unwrapped the condom and unrolled it over his cock. David reached for the bottle of lube but Patrick batted his hands away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David watched as Patrick drizzled lube straight onto David’s cock. Patrick wrapped a hand around David and pumped, his hand meeting his mouth  as he took David deeper, his movements became more desperate as he lost himself in it and David took a deep breath and risked it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want you to sit on my cock, baby,” David encouraged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick’s head snapped up to look at him. He watched the column of Patrick’s throat move and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bingo. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His hand movements faltered and Patrick gripped David’s thigh with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Patrick asked, his voice broken and hoarse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Wanna watch you make yourself feel good. Make us both feel good,” David murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Patrick whispered, the ‘a’ caught in his throat and David was feeling needy with desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David pulled on Patrick’s legs, helped him settle comfortably over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arch your back,” David instructed. Patrick did. “Now move up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided his cock to Patrick’s hole, watching in awe as Patrick hummed in pleasure as he slowly sunk onto David’s cock. So warm and tight and David could die here, would die here gladly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Patrick panted. This time, there was no trepidation, no fear etched in his face, and David was so proud of Patrick and his beautiful mind and the way he was determined to fight his inner demons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it feel?” David asked. He shifted a pillow so it was arranged perfectly underneath his neck before he placed his hands on Patrick’s thighs. He moaned as he felt the muscles begin to shift and then Patrick was rocking on him, the drag of his cock against Patrick was exquisite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick dug his fingers into David’s waist, centering himself as he began to lift and fuck himself on David.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” He gasped as he sat back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>David was floored by the image of Patrick leaned back, his thick body on display, as he chased his own pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me,” David pleaded, his hands scrambled up, his fingertips just barely latched onto Patrick’s ribs and he made a poor attempt at pulling Patrick down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Patrick mumbled as he leaned forward, bracketing his hands on either side of David’s head. He kissed David, his tongue sloppy as he licked into his mouth and David braced his feet on the bed, and thrusted, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick cried out against David’s mouth, and he lowered himself completely onto David. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it again,” Patrick begged, a hand in David’s hair and heat trapped between their bodies. “Again. David, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David fucked into Patrick again. And again. Until Patrick was swearing, his voice loud in David’s ear as he burrowed his face into the pillow next to David’s head. He felt like he was on fire, powerful with how Patrick was holding onto him, shaking against him. His cock was hard and leaking between them, precum smearing into their skin and if David could keep fucking Patrick while sucking his cock in tandem, he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so close, David,” Patrick whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold onto me,” David wrapped his arms around Patrick’s waist and Patrick gripped onto David as David rolled them over. His cock slid out of Patrick as Patrick landed with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>oof </span>
  </em>
  <span>on the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it back,” Patrick pulled at David. “David, need you back in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got you, baby,” David promised as he situated himself between Patrick’s rock hard thighs. He gripped the base of his cock and pressed the tip into Patrick’s hole. He paused for just a second, just to tease. “You ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So ready. Born ready. Made for this,” Patrick rambled. David pushed in slowly, hips tilted so he could hit Patrick’s prostate as he moved. “Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David held onto his hips as he fucked him, his hands slipping against Patrick’s sweat-slick skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, David, David,” Patrick panted. “So close. Fuck!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself,” David said. He pushed his hair out of his face before he hitched Patrick’s hips higher up his thighs, switching the angle just right until Patrick was crying out with each thrust. His hand flew over his cock, wrist twisting at the tip and David had never seen anything more beautiful than Patrick on the edge of his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiss me, David, please,” Patrick begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he kissed him, Patrick came between them, his come pooled in between their skin. David pulled off the kiss with a gasp. He was teetering on the edge, so close to joining Patrick.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“David, come on me,” Patrick’s voice cut through the cloud in his head and David slowed, took a deep breath before he pulled out slowly. “On my face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this was heaven. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your face?” David repeated as he pulled off the condom and threw it down onto the floor to join the one from earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, yeah,” Patrick pulled at David’s hips as David moved up to kneel next to Patrick’s shoulders. “On my face, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not going to take long,” David muttered as he began to stroke his cock. Patrick turned his head to fully face David. He closed his eyes, tilted up his chin and opened his mouth and that was it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Patrick whispered as he licked a bead of come off of his lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful,” David whispered as he collapsed against Patrick’s side. He rubbed a stripe of come into Patrick’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’ve said that a lot,” Patrick murmured as he pressed kiss after come covered kiss into David’s forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David sighed into the moment. He wanted to enjoy the bliss before they had to get up and shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s true,” David shifted so he was propped up on an elbow. “You’re the most beautiful person I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick just shook his head, his bottom lip tucked between his teeth. He could see a rebuttal brewing in the forefront of Patrick’s mind and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nope, not allowed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” David asked. He rubbed Patrick’s forearm with his free hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Patrick opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. “I want to talk about it, but can that wait until after we shower? My face is starting to feel crusty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ew!” David gasped as he rolled off the bed. “Shower!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights were off when David finally climbed into bed, his 9-step skincare routine was done and his sleep mask was setting into his skin. He pulled back the duvet and Patrick locked his phone and placed the phone on his nightstand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m very excited to be back in my bed,” David said as he crawled into bed. “Remind me to talk to Heather about having the team stay in better hotels.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick chuckled as he curled into David’s side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Patrick whispered. He tangled his legs with David’s, so sweet and intimate, it had David’s heart beating faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can thank me later, after I talk to Heather and get you better hotels,” David teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, David,” Patrick huffed a laugh. “You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David blushed. He knew where Patrick was going and it was too much for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for making that happen for us. For being patient with me. For making me feel so good and safe,” Patrick continued. “I loved it. I want to do it again. Everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David felt Patrick take a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so scared. I think I’m still kind of scared. But you were perfect and I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me, David,” Patrick murmured. He was so close, close enough to kiss, but David waited. He wanted to give Patrick space to voice what he needed to. “I really like bottoming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David threw his head back and laughed, his hair splayed on the pillow behind him. He knew he looked ridiculous, laughing so hard on a hotel bed, his frizzy hair sticking up wildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell,” David teased as he came back down to earth. Patrick was looking at him so fondly and it made him blush. “We can go again in the morning. See how you like it a second time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Patrick laughed and he looked breathtaking in the moonlight that was streaming in through the sheer curtains. God, David was so lucky. So beyond grateful to be there in that moment with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Patrick chanted as he pressed kisses along David’s collarbone. “For all of it. Everything. I can’t say it enough. You’re a good person, David Rose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted everything to be okay,” David said, his vision blurry with tears he wasn’t ready to shed yet in front of Patrick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You made everything okay,” Patrick whispered, pressing a kiss to David’s neck.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/">as samwhambam</a> !</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr <a href="https://samwhambam.tumblr.com/">as samwhambam</a> ! Come yell at me about all things david and patrick!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>